Mon Voisin Weird
by Ice Queen M
Summary: -¿Quienes son?- Pregunto Diego mirando como el hombre rubio desempacaba algunas cosas y guardaba el auto en el garaje.  -Por lo que veo, seran mis nuevos vecinos- Murmure pensaba en la extraña palidez de su piel y su increible perfeccion.


**Hola de nuevo! se que deberia actualizar y toda la cosa pero decidi escribir esta historia dedicada especialmente a mi amigo Gonzalo.**

**Recordatorio: Todos los personajes son de S. M, solo la trama es mia.**

**Mi Extraña Vecina**

**Riley Pov**

**-¡**Malditas ratas!- Murmuro Diego mientras jugaba PacRat frente a la tv.

Coloque los ojos en blanco al recordar como entro a mi habitacion, me quito el control remoto y me saco del sillon para poder sentarse en el y dedicarse a jugar con mi consola sin decirme ni una sola palabra.

-¿Comodo, Diego?- Pregunte sin levantar los ojos de mi portatil, ya que me habia sacado de la tv, me puse a leer.

-¡Oh, Hola Riley! se me habia olvidado que estabas aqui-

Suspire, otro viernes por la tarde normal, mis padres se encontraban trabajando en el hospital, era un trabajo muy agotador y estaban muy ocupados.

Diego, mi mejor amigo, venia a "visitarme" todas las tardes despues del instituto, el no necesitaba invitacion, venia cuando quisiera porque mi madre le otorgó una copia de las llaves de la casa, no sabe el error que cometio.

Practicamente Diego vivia en mi casa, se quedaba a dormir los fines de semana y las tardes se la pasaba metido en mi casa, ¡hasta cenaba con nosotros!

Pero todo eso cambio cuando conocio a Bree, segun el, el amor de su vida, no se separa de ella, solo si es estrictamente necesario y los fines de semana de chicos los ha sustituido por fines de semana de compras con Bree.

Pero las tardes si las pasa conmigo, Bree dice que me tiene abandonado y Diego, como siempre, aprovecha para acabar con mi refrigerador y adueñarse de la consola.

De repente, Diego se levanto del sillon y se dirigio a la ventana.

Era raro de el haber dejado el juego sin terminar, tendria que haber sido algo muy terrorifico o asombroso para hacerlo ir hacia la ventana.

Con curiosidad, me acerque a la ventana, empujandolo un poco para que me dejara ver.

Un Mercedes de color negro aparcaba en la entrada de la casa abandonada que ha estado en venta desde siempre, tenia los vidrios polarizados, no podiamos ver nada.

El primero en bajarse del auto fue un hombre rubio, de aspeto relajado, con una piel muy palida a mi parecer e increiblemente perfecto.

Le abrio la puerta a una mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa amigable y del mismo color de piel que el hombre, tambien era perfecta.

De ultimo se bajo una chica, bajita, de cabello castaño corto que parecia apuntar a todas las direcciones, se fue danzando como bailarina directo a la casa; con las mismas cualidades que la pareja.

-¿Quienes son?- Pregunto Diego mirando como el hombre rubio desempacaba algunas cosas y guardaba el auto en el garaje.

-Por lo que veo, seran mis nuevos vecinos- Murmure pensaba en la extraña palidez de su piel y su increible perfeccion.

-Sorprendente, ¿viste lo palidos que son? parecen haberlos sacado de un pelicula de vampiros- Comentó Diego mirando por la ventana esperando que volvieran a salir.

-Diego te estas comportando como una una viejita chismosa, dejalos, son solo otra familia- Mencioné, recostandome en la cama, tomando el portatil y tratando de olvidarme de esa extraña familia.

-Di lo que quieras pero se que te mueres por conocerlos- Susurró sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

Inevitablemente tenia razon, queria conocerlos, era algo nuevo ver a esa extraña familia aqui en Forks, empezando porque no era un lugar muy entretenido y era demasiado nublado en mi opinion.

Nunca pasaba nada en Forks y llegaba esa familia tan perfecta despertando mi curiosidad.

-¡Llegaron tus padres!- Chilló emocinado Diego, sin darme tiempo de decir algo, bajo las escaleras como si regalaran pizza.

No entendia porque se emocionaba tanto por la llegada de mis padres a menos que...

Baje las escaleras rapidamente, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para callar al bocazas de Diego.

-¡Sra Biers! ¡Que gusto me da verla!-

Le escuche decir a Diego, mientras abrazaba a mi madre y a mi padre.

-Hola papa y mama- Apenas pude pronunciar un saludo para poder recuperar el aliento.

-A nosotros tambien nos da gusto verte, Diego; hola hijo- Dijo mi madre, besando cariñosamente mi frente.

Diego sonrio ante el gesto de mi madre y siguio con su plan.

-Sabe Sra Biers, una familia ha comprado la casa embrujada, digo abandonada- Comentó sonriendo como niño el dia de navidad.

-No sabia que teniamos nuevos vecinos...¡tenemos que darles la bienvenida!-

Perfecto, lo habia logrado.

Diego me sonrio inocentemente y ayudo a mi madre a sacar uno de sus postres favoritos del refrigerador.

Mis padres salieron con nosotros siguiendole a su lado, directo a la casa abandonada; habia oscurecido y la casa tenia un aspecto mas aterrador durante la noche.

Mi padre toco el timbre, que resono como grito de niña de pelicula de terror.

El hombre rubio abrió la puerta, nos regaló una magnifica sonrisa.

-Siento lo del timbre, necesita un arreglo- Mencionó con voz suave.

-No hay problema, vinimos a darle la bienvenida a Forks- Respondio mi padre al ver que mi madre miraba asombrada al hombre rubio sin decir palabra.

-Muchas gracias, por favor pasen- Dijo haciendose a un lado; pasamos llevandonos la terrible sorpresa de que la casa ya estaba amoblada y bien decorada.

-Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi esposa Esme- Se presento el hombre, su esposa se levanto del sillon para darnos la mano, su piel era fria, extraño.

-Un gusto conocerlos, Soy Benjamin Biers, mi esposa Susan, mi hijo Riley y su amigo, Diego-

Diego no podia dejar de observar sus ojos, eran dorados como el ambar, esperaba que no se incomodaran con su mirada.

La chica con andares de bailarina, bajo las escalares y se acerco a nosotros.

-Esta es nuestra hija, Alice-

La aludida respondio con una sonrisa afable y un simple "hola" con una voz cantaria mientras Esme tomaba el postre que mi madre habia traido.

-Por favor quedense a cenar- Pidió Esme sonriendonos.

-Sino somos molestia...

-Por supuesto que no lo son- Respondió Carlisle instantaneamente .

-Nos quedaremos.-Respondió mi madre, regalandoles una sonrisa.

-¡Bien!- Respondió alegremente Esme dirigiendose a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo- Dijó mi madre siguiendola.

Carlisle y mi padre se enfrascaron en una conversacion sobre la casa abandonada, dejandonos a nosotros dos con Alice.

-Es mejor que se sienten sino les saldran raices por estar tanto tiempo parados- Sugirio Alice sentandose en los sillones

Sin decir palabra alguna, nos sentamos al frente de ella, observandola detenidamente.

-Asi que es una casa embrujada- Nos dijo riendose suavemente.

-¿Como los sabes?- Pregunte sin darme cuenta de mi atrevimiento.

Ella tan solo se encogio de hombros y nos sonrio.

-He escuchado rumores-

Diego no perdio el tiempo de sacar sus prudentes preguntas a relucir.

-Lo es, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿por que se mudaron a esta casa?-

Yo lo mire ceñudo ante su imprudencia y Alice solo se rio levemente.

-A mi madre le encanto la casa, le gustan las cosas antiguas y esta le parecio perfecta-

- Y ¿por que se mudaron a Forks?-

Le di un pisoton a Diego para que dejara su cuestionamiento de una vez.

-¡Auch! ¡Riley me pisaste!- Dijo Diego acariciandose el pie lastimado.

-Creeme que fue lo mas sutil que se me ocurrio para callarte-

-¡solo son preguntas! !pareces mi esposa¡-

-No te preocupes, Riley, no me importa contestarle algunas preguntas a Diego- Argumento Alice mirandome con sus extraños ojos.

Luego dirigio su penetrante mirada a Diego, quien le sonrio como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sabia que Diego era extraño pero estaba comenzando a asustarme.

-Siempre nos tuvimos que mudar por el trabajo de mi padre, el es doctor; a mi madre le parecio encantador este pueblo y mi padre no tuvo objeccion alguna, ya que su proximo traslado seria a Forks-

Alice nos sonrio amigablemente pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza y desaliento.

Sabia cual era la siguiente pregunta de Diego, odiaba andarse con rodeos, "que eres?"

Por muy extraño que paresca queria escuchar su respuesta, lejos de estar asustado o asombrado, estaba interesado.

Pero antes de que Diego formulara, tal vez la pregunta mas importante de esta misteriosa familia, Esme nos llamo a cenar.

Alice camino dando saltitos hacia el comedor, nosotros suspiramos y nos levantamos para dirigirnos con ella.

Debia admitir que la comida se veia deliciosa, nos sentamos dispuestos a dovorarnos todo lo que habia, mi mirada se centro en mi compañera de al lado, quien masticaba con deliberada lentitud los alimentos.

-¿Sucede algo, Alice?- Pregunte en voz baja para que nadie se alarmara, no se de donde venia esta repentina preocupacion por saber que le aquejaba a la chica.

-No es nada- Me contesto en el mismo tono de voz sin argumentar nada mas.

-Asi que, ¿remplazaras a Doctor Asaft?- Pregunto mi padre tratando de hacer conversacion, algo raro en el.

-Si...espero ser de mucha ayuda- Respondio Carlisle sonriendo levemente.

-¿Ya te han comentado sobre la conferencia?- Pregunto mi madre mirandolo detenidamente.

-Lamentablemente no- Dijo en tono jovial.

-Tal vez se deba a que eres nuevo en el hospital, a muy pocos se les a dicho- Dijo mi padre mientras terminaba de su comida.

-Puede ser- Respondio Carlisle pausadamente, como si estuviera esperando a que le hicieran una peticion o algo.

Mi madre entrelazo los dedos, dubitativa, como si estuviera debatiendose internamente entre decirlo o no.

Casi todos estaban atentos a la espera de que mi madre hablara.

Solo Alice y yo estabamos concentrados en nuestro plato pero eso no queria decir que no escucharamos lo que mi madre tenia que decir.

-Nosotros tendremos que asistir a esa conferencia...que durara al menos 3 dias...nuestro hijo Riley no puede qudarse solo-

Oh no, no lo digas mama.

-Queriamos saber si puede quedarse con ustedes-

Alice alzo la mirada en direccion a Carlisle , yo solo podia mirar a mi madre atonito, mientras que Diego sonreia satisfecho.

-Por nosotros no hay ningun problema, lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo- Dijo Carlisle ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Alice.

-¡Perfecto! Se quedara a dormir desde hoy porque saldremos esta noche- Dijo mi madre levantandose del comedor y llevando los platos a la cocina.

¡¿Hoy? ¿que demonios le sucede a mi madre?

Todos hicimos lo mismo y nos despedimos de los Cullen para regresar a nuestra casa y "hablar" sobre esto.

-¡¿Una conferencia? ¿piensan dejarme con una familia que conocieron hace poco?- Pregunte sulfurado al verlos alistarse para la conferencia.

-Hijo, tranquilizate, son buenas personas y no podiamos dejarte solo- Respondio mi madre calmadamente.

-¿Buenas personas? pero si las conociste hace poco y ademas, por sino lo recuerdas tengo 17 años, puedo cuidarme solo-

-Hijo, confio en ellos, se que no te pasara nada y por muchos años que tengas sigues viviendo con nosotros y tendras que obedecer- Dijo mi padre en tono autoritario.

-¿ Y que pasa con Diego?- Pregunte como ultimo recurso.

-¿Yo que?- Pregunto alzando la cabeza para prestar atencion a nuestra conversacion.

-Pueden dejarme con la mama de Diego- Dije esperanzado.

Mi madre se quedo pensando esa opcion mientras Diego colocaba cara de horror y hablaba rapidamente.

-Mi casa esta infestada de hongos, la estan fumigando y nosotros estamos viviendo con unos parientes y estamos muy apretados-

Mi boca se abrio desmesuradamente.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- Dije molesto y estaba casi seguro de que me lanzaria sobre el sino fuera por mi madre.

-¡Riley basta! pidele disculpas a Diego y empaca tus cosas porque te quedaras con los Cullen-

-Disculpame Diego- Dije respirando profundamente y caminando hacia mi habitacion.

El aludido sonrio y susurro un "no hay problema" para luego seguirme a mi habitacion y recostarse en mi cama.

-Riley, hermano no me mires asi, lo hice por tu bien; te divertiras mas con la misteriosa Alice y la casa embrujada que con mi abuela quejandose por cada cosa y mi hermana Elena persiguiendote como si fueras pavo para navidad-

Aunque tuviera la razon y una parte de mi quisiera quedarse con esa familia y descubrir lo que escondian, otra parte me decia que tal vez no me gustaria lo que descubriria.

Pero ya no habia solucion, tendria que quedarme con los Cullen.

Diego se despidio de mi, argumentando que su madre lo mataria si llegaba de nuevo tarde y caminar le ayudaria a bajar la deliciosa comida de Esme para atragantarse con el horrible guisado de su abuela.

Cuando termine de alistar todo lo necesario, me despedi de mis padres, espere a que mi madre me estrujara todo lo que quisiera diciendo que me extrañaria y me dirigi a la espantosa casa de los Cullen.

Ni siquiera tuve que tocar el timbre porque Esme me abrio la puerta enseguida; sorprendiendome con un caluroso abrazo de su parte.

-Alice, enseñale a Riley donde dormira- Dijo Carlisle, quien me sonrio amablemente.

La aludida asintio y subio las escaleras conmigo siguiendola de cerca.

-Esta sera tu habitacion, la mia esta al frente si me necesitas- Me dijo abriendo la puerta a lo que seria mi nueva habitacion.

Asenti, observandola de reojo, su rostro estaba apagado, me atrevi a tomar su mano para detenerla.

-¿Te molesta que me quede contigo, Alice?- Pregunte importandome muy poco si estaba siendo grosero pero queria saber que era lo que la acongojaba.

-Claro que no...es un honor que te quedes con nosotros- Me dijo sonriendome ampliamente y soltandose de mi agarre.

-No te preocupes por mi, Riley, estoy bien- Susurró antes de bajar las escaleras sin mirarme.

Me instale en la habitacion, recostandome en la cama, mirando hacia el techo pensando en lo que me habia metido.

Decidi dormir con la ropa puesta, no tenia ganas de cambiarme y menos cuando sentia que me estaban vigilando.

Observe la habitacion, era muy comoda y confortable pero eso no me llamo la atencion, sino el cuadro de una chica sonriendo tiernamente, no se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el cuadro y puedo jurar que la chica me guiño el ojo, pudo haber sido solo mi subconciente que me juega malas pasadas.

Cerre mis ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero un chirrido me desperto sobresaltandome, baje las escaleras y me dirigi a la cocina pero me detuve al escuchar la voz de Alice.

-¡Bella! ¡no hagas eso! ¡tengo un invitado!- Susurró en voz baja, regañando, seguramente, a la que habia provocado el chirrido.

Entré a la cocina y lo unico que ví fue a Alice, sin pista alguna de la chica con quien hablaba.

-¿Con quien hablas?- Le pregunte confundido por la situacion, primero lo del cuadro y ahora lo de Alice...terminaria en un manicomio de seguir asi.

-Con nadie- Respondio sonriendome, enarqué una ceja ante su mentira, observo la cocina, buscando a una chica pero no encontré nada.

-¿Quien es Bella?- Pregunté mirandola fijamente, de pronto siento una corriente de frio calandome los huesos

-No se de que me hablas- Dijó mirando a mi lado con expresion nerviosa, me giré para saber que es lo que llama su atencion y no vi nada mas que la cocina.

-Alice, te escuche regañando y llamando a una chica por causar ese ruido...

Mis ojos se concentraron en sus pupilas que antes eran doradas como el ambar, ahora eran negras como el onix.

-Ha sido tu imaginacion o el cansancio, Riley- Dijó bajando la mirada y pasando por mi lado.

-Por favor, ve a tu cuarto, Riley...no es seguro que estes fuera de tu cuarto a estas horas- Susurró Alice en tono tembloroso.

Su actitud me desconcertó, ya no estaba la segura y chistosa Alice sino una temerosa y asustadilla chica.

Algo extraño pasaba, me giré para pedirle una explicacion pero ella ya no estaba, suspire cansadamente y camine sintiendome observado.

Desperté sobresaltado, soñaba que estaba en el siglo XVIII, veia como separaban a una pareja de enamorados engañandolos, el rostro de la chica creo haberlo visto antes; mi mirada se dirigio al cuadro de la castaña, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Era la misma chica, pero en el cuadro sus ojos eran alegres y en el sueño estaban vacios...

Me duché y me vesti sin dejar de pensar en ese extraño sueño, baje las escaleras con la misma sensacion de ser observado y comenzaba a molestarme.

La mirada de Alice se encontro con la mia, en ella habia culpa, arrepentimiento y miedo; desvio la mirada sonriendole a su madre como si no pasara nada.

Me sente a su lado mirandola fijamente, se notaba mas radiante y sus ojos eran de nuevo dorados, eso me recordo las preguntas que queria hacerle sobre el cuadro.

Le pedí que me acompañara a mi cuarto apenas termine de desayunar, ella me miro dubitativa pero al final acepto; actuaba raro desde anoche.

Ella guardo distancia cuando entramos a mi habitacion, estaba cansandome esta situacion.

-¿Alice, que pasa? desde anoche me has estado evitando-

Ella me miro temiendo el resultado que tendrian sus palabras sobre mi.

Asi que decidio, nuevamente y para mi mala suerte, evadirme.

-¿Querias preguntarme algo?-

Bufé y mi mirada se dirigio al cuadro de la castaña.

Ella sigui mi mirada y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que mi atencion era hacia el cuadro.

-Ella es...Isabella Swan, la dueña de la casa, en realidad era de los Swan, una familia de la nobleza, muy antigua por cierto-

Recorde el extraño sueño que habia tenido con la difunta Isabella, algo dubitativo sobre mi extraño sueño, decidi contarselo a Alice.

-Ayer tuve un sueño con Isabella- Dije en voz baja, Alice se estremecio levemente y me miro, esperando que siguiera.

-Ella esta discutiendo con una señora con los mis rasgos de ella, mientras miraba a un chico que tambien discutia con un señor muy parecido a el. Dije rememorando cada detalle en mi mente.

-Era su madre, Renee Swan y el chico era Edward Masen, el amor de su vida; discutia con Edward Masen, padre- Dijo ella suspirando suavemente como si le afligiera hablar de eso.

-Luego...Renee se llevo a Isabella lejos de Edward-

-Su amor por Edward estaba prohibido, eran familias enemigas, hicieron hasta lo imposible para estar juntas; al final, segun la historia, Edward la asesino en un momento de celos y luego se suicido- Susuro Alice haciendo una mueca como sino le agradara el final.

Recorde que Jessica siempre mencionaba esas familias a los chicos nuevos para asustarlos, hablaba sobre las cuevas de los montes Olimpic en las que descansaba los restos del cuerpo de Edward Masen y segun Jessica su alma en pena, pero nunca menciono esta casa, tal vez no lo saben.

-En los montes Olimpic dicen que se encuentran los restos del cuerpo de Edward Masen y este cuadro quiere decir que aqui murio Isabella Swan asesinada por Edward- Dije mirando los ojos calidos de la difunta Isabella, la ventana de mi habitacion se abrio de par a par y un viento gelido nos azoto.

-Sinceramente no creo que sucediera exactamente asi...era el amor de su vida, no podria ni siquiera pensar en dañarla- Susurro Alice con cautela en su voz.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba, Esme la llamo y ella se escapo facilmente de mi pregunta.

Nunca me habia gustado espiar pero la situacion lo ameritaba, pegue mi oreja a la puerta de mi habitacion y pude escuchar la voz de Esme:

-Entonces debes ir- La voz de Esme se escuchaba autoritaria.

-Pero no estoy segura si el se encuentra alli-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que Demetri lo encuentre primero-

¿Demetri? ¿a quien estaban buscando? y ¿por que Alice debia ir a buscarlo?

-¿ Y Riley?-

-No te preocupes por el, nos encargaremos de que este a salvo-

Senti que me empujaban para poder entrar, me aparté rapidamente y me dirigi a la ventana fingiendo ver el paisaje.

Percibí la presencia de Alice por un momento, sus ojos se situaron en mi rostro, ni siquiera me inmuté en ella; ella negó levemente con la cabeza y se marcho de mi habitacion.

Expulsé todo el aire que estaba aguantando, habian tantas preguntas sin respuesta; pero asi era con los Cullen, las dudas sobre esa familias se hacian cada vez mas grandes.

Decidi hacer un trabajo sobre la literatura inglesa, necesitaba que mi mente se ocupara de otra cosa, si dejaba que las preguntas llenaran mi cabeza, explotaria.

Esme me llamo a almorzar, me levante cansinamente del escritorio, mi cerebro se desconecto del trabajo de literatura, sorprendentemente era el trabajo mas largo que habia hecho; no sabia si alegrarme o enloquecerme.

Cuando llegue al comedor, el lugar de Alice estaba vacio, me dispuse a disfrutar de la comida de Esme.

Suspire, no podia seguir negando que me preocupaba ver que el lugar de Alice seguia vacio aun despues de haber terminado de almorzar.

-¿ Y Alice?-

Mi voz denotaba todas las emociones que habia guardado, estaba impregnada de incertidumbre, desesperacion y preocupacion.

-Esta con un amigo- Respondio Esme dedicandome una sonrisa calida.

-¿Un amigo?- La incredulidad era igual de mayor que mi preocupacion.

-Con su amigo Edward- Respondio simplemente.

No pregunte mas, ese nombre lo recordaba por amante de Isabella y si Alice no estaba...querria decir que se fue a los Montes Olimpic.

El panico se apodero de mi, habia demasiados peligros para alguien tan fragil como Alice, no podia creer que Esme le ordenara semejante cosa; pero no podia quedarme a averiguarlo.

Le dije a Esme que iba a casa de Diego para que me dejara salir sin que me interrogara de mil maneras posibles.

Un escalofrio recorrio mi columna al sentir el conocido frio de Forks, parece que hubieran pasado años en esa casa embrujada.

Tenia que conseguir un auto, el unico que podia prestarmelo y no me agradaba mucho la idea era Jacob Black.

Tenia que apresurarme a llegar a la reserva Quileute y tratar de que Jacob me prestara su carro...haria lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Pero mis sentidos me engañaron, no me avisaron del peligro; mi mente no estaba conectada con mis sentidos, solo tenia un objetivo: llegar a la reserva.

En ese momento lo senti, mi cerebro reacciono ante el dolor, mis extremidades se dieron cuenta de que el carro me habia golpeado pero ya era tarde para impedirlo, mi vista se nublo y todo se volvio negro.

**Alice Pov **

Bufé por decima vez al ver a Bella abrazando y besando a Edward, ¡eso lo pueden hacer cuando esten en el paraiso! ahora tengo que ver a dos fantasmas revivir su amor y no tengo tiempo.

Suspire, claro que tenia tiempo...tenia toda una eternidad para esto...solo me estaba preocupando por ese humano...por Riley.

-Entonces si es tu novio- Dijó Bella apareciendose de repente frente a mi.

-¡Bella! Casi me matas de un susto!

-Tecnicamente ya estas muerta- Dijó Edward pasando un brazo fantasmal por la cintura de Bella.

Rode los ojos, malditos tecnicismos fantasmales.

-Riley no es mi novio, Bella- Dijé ignorando olimpicamente al fantasma de ojos verdes que me miraba divertido.

-Pero si te preocupas por el es porque realmente te importa- Dijó Edward sonriendome divertido, sino fuera porque es un fantasma, le daria un buen golpe en su real cara.

Iba a contestarle con un buen insulto cuando el rostro de Demetri aparecio en mi campo visual.

-Hola mi querida Alice. Dijó la impasiva voz de Demetri.

-¿Que haces aqui, Demetri? Pregunté olvidandome de los tortolos.

El aludido me sonrio y se acerco a velocidad sobrehumana, tomo mi mano y la beso en gesto caballeroso.

-Me sorprende que ni un beso de tu parte reciba despues de todo lo que hemos pasado-

Rode los ojos y me aleje de el, por dos citas que tuvimos y ya cree que pasare la eternidad con el; cuando mi corazon solo le peretenece a una persona.

-Demetri, te lo repetire de nuevo, tu y yo no somos nada, ahora dime ¿por que estas aqui?- Pregunte nuevamente, era extraño que el caza-almas del infierno estuviera aqui y no creo que precisamente para darselas de casanova conmigo.

-Querida debes entender que Jasper no regresara, ya debio haber muerto de vejez o algo parecido mientras tu estas estancada en tus perfectos 17, tienes que vivir la eternidad- Dijó y al verme suspiro levemente.

-Siento haber sido duro contigo pero es la verdad...me mandaron para decirte que te llego un nuevo compañero, ese desagradable humano- Dijó gruñendo levemente al decir lo ultimo.

El nombre de Riley se me vino a la mente, por siglos espere que me mandaran un compañero, eran demasiadas almas para mi sola, pero no a Riley , no pertenecia a este mundo.

Demetri me abrazo al ver mi afliccion y trato de calmarme acariciando mi cabello.

-¿¡Lo convertiran?- Pregunté angustiada, Demetri nego con la cabeza.

-Solo le desarrollaran el don que tiene para que pueda ayudarte- Dijó sonriendo en modo conciliador.

-¿Como lo haran?-

El hizo una mueca luchando entre decirmelo o no, finalmente opto por la verdad.

-Sufrira un accidente, el chico se enamoro de ti y al ver que no estabas se preocupo y decidio buscarte, tipico de simples humanos-

Lo mire desconcertada, era imposible, llevabamos poco tiempo de conocernos y...se habia enamorado de mi...arriesgo su vida por mi...por mi culpa sufrira ese accidente.

Como si Demetri leyera mi mente dijo:

-Sufrió, ya esta en el hospital, no puedes evitarlo, Alice, ya sucedió-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, el no debia pasar por eso, era inocente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, yo era la que debia cargar con la responsabilidad, no el.

Me acerque a la pareja de fantasmas, necesitaba terminar con este problema primero, Demetri me ofrecio un pañuelo y me seque las lagrimas de sangre que traicioneramente rodearon mis mejillas.

Algo no encajaba, si Demetri ya me habia dicho el mensaje ¿por que seguia aqui? ¿por que los fantasmas no habian cruzado?

-Demetri, ¿eso es todo lo que dijo Eleazar?- Pregunté, Eleazar es mi superior en el cielo, era extraño que Eleazar mandara al caza-almas del infierno a decirme algo.

-Si, eso es todo; Eleazar y yo somos buenos amigos. Dijo en modo de explicacion y me sonrio.

Demetri siempre habia servido a los Vulturi, sus superiores en el infierno, era astuto y caculador, solo conmigo era cariñoso; era su mejor amiga, sabia todo de el, recordaba su historia a la perfeccion:

Nació en Volterra, Italia, desde que era pequeño resulto una persona arrogante y en cierto punto antisocial. Creció en un orfanato en las afueras de Volterra, en su adolescencia invirtió el tiempo en leer libros, pues se había prometido no ser un estúpido al cual poder engañar.

A sus 22 años ya había dejado a atrás la hambruna y pobreza del orfanato para ser un joven marine del ejercito, no tenía demasiadas posesiones, pues nada le interesaba lo bastante como comprometerse con ello, a estas alturas había aprendido a simular entender las normas de una sociedad en su opinión algo necia, sin embargo en años de aduro trabajo obtuvo un permiso de vacaciones, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, sin embargo algo en él decía que debía volver a Volterra. Sus primeros días allí fueron…atípicos por definirlo de algún modo, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de reproche incluso temor clavadas en su espalda como cuchillos dispuestos a desgarrarlo pero esta vez era diferente, una mirada interesada, abrumadora. En un principio prefirió ignorarla dado que nunca vio al portador de aquella mirada que sentía clavarse en sus omoplatos, claro que aquella cegadora ignorancia no persistió por mucho tiempo, pues el 9 de diciembre, justo cuando cumplía dos semanas exactas en Volterra un ser envidiablemente bello se presento ante él, sin dar explicaciones, solo con una sonrisa de suficiencia…Demetri quería preguntar para saciar su necesidad de información, odiaba aquella sensación en cuanto a desventaja de información…ciertamente odiaba toda la desventaja que había entre ambos, no tuvo opción a plantear ninguna de las cuestiones que le rondaban la cabeza, ni siquiera un leve suspiro antes de que aquel hombre se abalanzase sobre él.

Tras dos días que le parecieron milenios despertó mientras se levanto como un resorte de aquella especie de cama donde se encontró postrado pero no tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el terreno ya que se vio interrumpido por el mismo hombre que antes le había atacado, respondió todas sus dudas, incluso las que no había tenido ocasión de formular, había sido convertido por un Vulturi, pues alguno de ellos había encontrado su don para rastrear a alguien. A día de hoy, Demetri lleva 195 años a servicio de la guardia.

El compartia su dolor conmigo, ambos habiamos sufrido las consecuencias de la inmortalidad y los antecedentes de ella, pero solo eramos amigos; como pareja no logramos congeniar.

-Tal parece que tu fantasma, no es bien merecido de cruzar- Dijo con el tono sombrio que usaba cuando habla con algunos de los Vulturi, en el fondo sabia que no era malo, solo le ocurrio lo que a todos nos paso, se encontro en el lugar equivocado con la persona equivocada y en el momento equivocado.

-Es imposible, Edward y Bella son almas puras, no puedes llevartelas- Dijé mirando con detenimiento sus ojos escarlata; una vez trate de plantearle que dejara la sangre humana pero el se consideraba asi mismo como un vicisoso y entre esos vicios estaba la sangre.

Desvio la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, a veces era extraño la conexion entre nosotros como si fueramos hermanos y eso le molestaba un poco.

-Nunca dije la chica, Edward se suicido, Alice; tengo derecho a llevarmelo- Dijo mirando el fantasma de cabello cobrizo que bajaba la mirada apenado.

Maldije internamente, tal parece que una parte de la historia era cierta.

Demetri se rio de manera inesperada.

-Eso no le gustara nada a Eleazar, Aly o ¿ya consideraste cambiarte de bando?-

Se referia a la maldicion que solte internamente.

-Aro, mi superior, me explico que al tener conexion contigo puedo leer tus pensamientos y tu los mios-

Eso me sorprendio y decidi comprobar si lo que decia era cierto.

_¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?_

Sonrei en respuesta, esto podia ser tan gratificante como incomodo, ni el ni yo tendriamos privacidad pero Demetri era un caballero,sabia que no espiaria mis pensamientos si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¿Si se suicido, por que no te lo has llevado?- Pregunte con escepticismo.

-Porque el tiene cosas pendientes y tu eres la unica que puede solucionar eso-

Solo habia una cosa que lo salvaria de ir al infierno, el amor.

-Edward, ¿me puedes decir por que te suicidaste?- Pregunte como si hablara con un niño de 5 años y el lo noto.

-Mi madre me engaño diciendome que Bella solo estaba interesada en mi herencia y en mi puesto en la nobleza- Dijó haciendo una mueca como si le molestara recordarlo.

-Pero Bella tambien era de la nobleza, no necesitaba tu herencia ni tu puesto- Dijo Demetri para mi sorpresa, no pense que supiera la historia de ellos.

Demetri se encogio de hombro.

_Yo tambien puedo parecer humano_

Habia estado investigando haciendose pasar por un extranjero que estaba de paso.

Suspire, a Demetri no se le espacaba nada.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, pero mi madre desconfiaba de su familia, aunque esa no fue la razon por la que me separe de ella; poco tiempo despues, encontre a mi madre hablando a solas con uno de nuestros guardias. Su ordenes eran claras: sino terminaba con Bella, ellos acabarian con ella para que el casamiento no se realizara-

El rostro de Edward parecio envejercer por unos momentos, como si cada palabra calara en lo profundo de su ser y solo le dejara intranquilidad y desesperacion.

-Al parecer, mi madre se entero de mis planes y decidio actuar antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella no sabia que me habia separado de Bella hasta que...escuche de los propios labios del guardia que Bella habia muerto...no podia creer que mi propia madre me hubiera arrebatado mi razon de exitir...en ese momento la unica salida para estar con Bella era esa, la muerte-

Su rostro habia cambiado, ya no parecia haber envejecido, su mirada era tan fria que podia cortarte el aliento, su rostro era sombrio como si una inmensa amargura y tristeza poblaran su corazon y su alma.

Bella con serenidad y una sonrisa artificial decidio cambiar de tema rapidamente para que Edward pudiera tranquilizarse.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo hablando del pasado, Alice, debes ver a Riley y asegurarte que esta bien, no te preocupes por nosotros; tenemos mucho tiempo-

Hice una mueca, no podia dejar que dos fantasmas deambularan por la ciudad pero por otro lado necesitaba ver a Riley.

-¿Que tal una carrera como los viejos tiempos?- Me pregunto Demetri.

Le sonrei en forma de agradecimiento, a pesar de que fueramos polos opuestos, el siempre seria mi amigo.

Suspire al sentir el aire fresco rozando mis mejillas mientras corriamos dejando a los arboles como si fueran un borron en nuestra vision periferica.

Menos mal el hospital quedaba cerca del bosque, asi no tendriamos que recorrer la ciudad hasta llegar a el.

Una vez en el hospital nos dirgimos hacia la recepcionista, era una ventaja que tu padre fuera medico del hospital.

-Necesito ver al doctor Cullen- Dije aparentemente calmada

La chica pelirroja me miro con aburrimiento y envidia, para los humanos provacabamos atraccion o envidia, eramos extremadamente hermosos para ser... humanos.

-Tiene que firmar esto y lo remitiremos con algun doctor disponible- Dijo con desinteres y me entrego un formulario.

Iba a protestar cuando Demetri se situo a mi lado y le sonrio amigablemente a la chica.

-Es que mi amiga es la hija del doctor Cullen, por lo visto necesita verlo urgentemente, nos haria el favor de llamarlo- Dijo con voz muy suave y descargando todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella.

Rode los ojos, sabia a la perfeccion el encanto que Demetri tenia en las mujeres mortales o no; y en algunos hombres pero el solo lo utilizaba si era necesario, como ahora.

-C-claro señor, en seguida lo llamo- La muchacha tartamudeo nerviosa y bajo la mirada para concentrarse en cual telefono marcaba, se equivoco dos veces y a la tercera le funciono.

Negue levemente con la cabeza, ahora sentia pena por la muchacha, Demetri no sentia ningun agrado por la mujer humana...solo una vez le llamo la atencion una mujer pero perdio el control y la termino matando...juro que nunca se fijaria en una "fragil mujer humana" asi las llamaba.

Carlisle aparecio apenas la pelirroja colgo el telefono, suspire con tranquilidad, su presencia me tranquilizaba, era un hombre muy sabio, nunca dejaria de respetar a Carlisle, a mi padre, siempre ha buscado la forma correcta...hasta en esta existencia.

-Hola Sr. Cullen- Saludo respetuosamente Demetri, mi mejor amigo admiraba a mi padre de sobremanera, fue el quien lo enseño a controlarse, fue el quien le enseño a ser...mas humano.

-Hola Demetri, es bueno verte de nuevo- Dijo Carlisle sonriendonos amablemente.

-Vamos a mi oficina, asi podremos hablar con mas calma- Dijo con la caracteristica serenidad de el.

Nunca me habia gustado venir al hospital...los fantasmas deambulaban como lo que eran, almas perdidas; ya tenia suficiente con las que me buscaban.

-¿Por que no estas en casa, Alice? ¿Por que estas con Demetri?, no me malinterpretes Demetri pero que esten aqui y contigo no me da confianza-

Demetri sonrio divertido y nego con la cabeza.

-¿Carlisle, atendiste a Riley? ¿como esta? quiero verlo- Dije en tono autoritario, podria ser mi padre pero ya tenia 109 años para hablarle asi.

-Lo acabo de recibir, no es nada grave, una contusion leve y perdida de la vista parcial, ya debe de haberla recuperdo; si puedes ir a verlo- Dijo Carlisle al ver mi impaciencia

Volvi a recorrer el odioso hospital, era como una travesia por el oscuro mundo de Jack.

LLegamos a la habitacion y el estaba hablando animadamente con la venda todavia en los ojos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Rosalie, se que encontraras a Emmett, no te preocupes-

Demetri se recosto en la pared con actitud aburrida, sabia lo que estaba pasando y no le agradaba para nada.

Carlisle y yo no dejabamos de ver a Riley desconcertados, mi padre sin saber la informacion que yo poseia y yo...en mi estado caotico.

-Hola Riley. Dije con la voz mas artificial que he usado- Riley sonrio ampliamente en mi direccion.

-¡Alice! ¡estas bien! ya me estaba preocupando por ti- Dijo muy emocionado, en mi cara se instalo un sonrisa que no habia visto desde que lo conoci.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda, Riley- Dijo Carlisle frunciendo en ceño levemente.

El aludido se quito la venda inmediatamente, pestañeo algunas veces para aclarar su vista.

Esta era la parte dificil, la parte que todo inmortal odia, la verdad.

Riley sonrio dulcemente al reparar en mi, le sonrio amablemente a Carlisle, saludo con un seco asentimiento a Demetri y sus ojos terminaron en la silla vacia a su lado.

-¿Y Rosalie?- Preguntó como un niño pequeño cuando se le pierde un juguete nuevo.

-Estoy aqui, Riley- Dijó Rosalie agitando la mano frente a los ojos de Riley.

Perfecto, un fantasma que no sabe que esta muerto, simplemente perfecto.

-¿Donde? No te veo-

-Porque es un fantasma y tu don solo te permite escucharla- Dijó Demetri secamente.

Si no estuviera mi padre y Riley, definitivamente Demetri no estaria para el otro siglo.

-Es imposible- Dijó Riley recargando la mirada en Demetri, quien rodo los ojos.

-¡¿Como que estoy muerta?- Preguntó Rosalie alterada.

-Gracias por tu prudencia Demetri- Dijé mordazmente, el aludido tan solo me sonrio.

-Riley, Rosalie es un fantasma, la razon por la cual puedes escucharla es porque tienes un don que te permite escuchar espiritus...y ayudarlos a cruzar- Dijé suavemente como si de un niño se tratase.

-¡No puedo estar muerta! ¡Ustedes me estan viendo!-

-¿La puedes ver?- Me preguntó Riley al ver que nadie decia nada.

-Eso es lo que ha hecho todos estos siglos- Dijó Demetri de manera aburrida.

-Demetri ¿que demonios te sucede?- Dijé mirandolo molesta, Aro tendra que conseguir otro caza-almas.

-¡Es la verdad! en vez de hablarle como retrasado- Dijó al igual de molesto que yo.

Suspire con frustracion, aunque se estuviera portando como un idiota, tenia razon.

-¿Que quieres decir con siglos?- Preguntó Riley ignorando la pequeña pelea que tuvimos.

-Tengo un don al igual que tu, pero necesitaban convertirme para desarrollarlo- Dije en voz baja las ultimas palabras.

-¿Convertirte en que? ¿quienes?- El corazón de Riley se aceleraba con cada pregunta.

-Riley debes calmarte- Dijó Carlisle al escuchar su corazón.

-En vampiro, Eleazar me necesitaba en el...cielo- Dije un tanto avergonzada, en la forma que lo decia sonaba extraño e imposible de creer.

-Riley, Eleazar es el superior de Alice en el cielo...Alice es una caza-almas en la tierra al igual que Demetri, pero el trabaja para el infierno- Dijó Carlisle como si solo fuera un paciente mas.

-Todos son inmortales, bebedores de sangre humana- Dijó como si le relajara saberlo.

-No, ellos son vegetarianos, solo yo, pero ni porque tu sangre fuera la mas deliciosa no tomaria una sola gota- Dijó Demetri rodando los ojos ante mi mirada.

-Riley, lamento mucho lo que te paso...sino me hubieras conocido, no estarias asi; es mi culpa que cargues con mi maldicion- Dijé sintiendome impotente e incapaz.

-No lo lamentes Al, no es tu culpa, las cosas pasan por una razon y siempre estare feliz de haberte conocido- Dijó sonriendome levemente.

La culpa siempre habia estado en mi vida y ahora en esta existencia...si no hubiera hecho pelear a Carlisle y a Esme no nos hubieramos estrellado y seguiriamos con vida...si hubiera tenido el valor de imponerme a Eleazar y decirle que yo convertiria a Jasper, ahora estaria con el...si nunca hubiera dicho que necesitaba un compañero, Riley seria un chico normal con una vida normal y seria feliz.

-¿Ahora puedo salir de esta camilla, Carlisle? realmente me estoy aburriendo en este lugar- Dijó riendo levemente.

-No puedes irte, necesitas descansar- Dijé oponiendome entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Tengo que ayudar a Rosalie y no veo que seas doctor de este hospital- Dijo sonriendome divertido y luego mirando a Carlisle.

Enarqué una ceja y mi mirada se dirigio a Carlisle esperando una negativa de su parte.

-Si puedes, pero si presentas algun sintoma buscame- Susurró esquivando mi mirada asesina.

Riley sonrio ampliamente y se dirigio al baño para cambiarse.

-Carlisle, eres el doctor, no te dejes dominar por un niño-

-Alice- Dijieron Demetri y Carlisle, sabia que me estaba pasando pero estaba molesta...no con Carlisle sino con Riley, lo habia tomado tan bien...que no lograba entenderlo.

Riley salio del baño con su ropa puesta, debia admitirlo era guapo y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba.

Negue levemente, era solo otro humano mas por el cual no deberia sentir ningun interes en lo absoluto.

Bella y Edward aparecieron en la habitacion, un poco sonrojados y respirando aceleradamente.

-¿Que nos perdimos?- Pregunto Edward recuperando la respiracion, Demetri y yo solo podiamos mirarlos atonitos.

-¿Como rayos lo hicieron si son fantasmas?- Pregunto Demetri tan prudente como siempre.

-¿Quienes son?- Pregunto Riley que tambien habia oido.

-Son...Edward y Bella- Dije no muy convencida de que me creyera.

Riley se sorprendio un poco pero luego sonrio como si le agradara.

-Hola, soy Bella- Dijó apareciendo frente a el y besandole la mejilla., Riley se estremecio levemente pero sonrio.

-Soy Edward- Dijó el fantasma de cabello cobrizo de manera seca.

No pude resistir la oportunidad de molestarlo.

-¿Celoso, Masen?- Pregunté parandome a su lado y sonriendole burlonamente.

-Es solo un mortal- Dijó mirando como Bella platicaba con Riley sobre el lado fanasmal.

-Pero un mortal puro- Susurré riendome levemente, mientras el se recargaba en la misma pared que estaba Demetri con la misma actitud.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- Susurró Demetri en la misma posicion de Edward.

-Lo detestan porque es perfecto- Susurré mirando como Riley le presentaba a Rosalie su nueva amiga, Demetri y Edward rodaron los ojos mientras murmuraban maldiciones.

Carlisle rio levemente negando con la cabeza.

-Menos mal que los conozco sino pensaria que salieron de un manicomio- Dijo de manera jovial, algunas veces no veia a mi padre sino a un chico del instituto muy maduro, esta era una de las veces.

Aunque odiase que Riley asumiera su don y lo utilizara, tenia que dejarlo...era una orden de Eleazar y a el lo hacia feliz.

Carlisle notificó que lo habia dado de alta por la mejoria, lo estaria observando y cuidando en su casa, las enfermeras y doctoras no se opusieron por supuesto.

Riley decidió encargarse de Rosalie primero, Bella y Edward no pusieron resistencia, principalmente porque Bella temia que la separaran de Edward...para siempre.

-Tu chico es guapo- Susurró Bella en mi oido de repente, Edward disimulo toser, se notaba que no le gustaba para nada el cumplido de su novia hacia Riley.

-¿Al, puedes ayudarme?-Todos los ojos humanos o no, vivos o no me miraron, como si esas palabras fueran importantes.

-Claro-Susurré y me acerque a Rosalie, ella me sonrio de manera amigable; la voz de Demetri sono en mi cabeza.

_Como los viejos tiempos._

Tenia razon, era como los viejos tiempos, pero antes era yo sola contra miles de almas terrenales, ahora arrastre a un humano...a Riley.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste, Rosalie?-

-Estabamos en el auto, discutiamos sobre algo, fue cuando Sophie grito- Su rostro se descompuso como si la hubieran golpeado-Yo falleci de inmediato pero Emmett aun respiraba y mi hija estaba inconciente pero viva...los paramedicos llegaron y se los llevaron...segui a Emmett pero a Sophie la perdi, ayudame a encontrarlos- Me miro desesperada.

Los accidentes de autos eran frecuentes en los humanos, me fastidiaba que arriesgaran su vida de esa manera y ahora tenia a una fantasma irresponsable que solo queria algo: encontrar a su familia.

-La encontraremos, Rosalie, no te preocupes- Le susurre sonriendo involuntariamente, le habia prometido a ese fantasma lo unico que lo haria feliz y en paz...y lo cumpliria.

-Carlisle, averigua si hay algunos pacientes que correspondan a los nombres de Emmett McCarty y Sophie McCarty- Dije mirando al hombre de cabello rubio llamado mi padre.

Mi padre asintio levemente y se marcho de inmediato.

-Lo haces fantastico- Me susurro Riley al oido, me estremeci levemente, como si mi mente recordara las palabras de Demetri "el chico se enamoro de ti " .

-Es lo de siempre, buscamos parte de la vida del fantasma...esta vez es mas facil; el fantasma nos lo dijo- Quise decir un simple gracias pero volveriamos a la incomada tension, queria que el confiara en mi como lo habia hecho antes.

-Me acostumbrare, no es tan dificil si te tengo como compañera- Me sonrio de la misma manera que lo habia hecho cuando me conocio y tomo mi mano.

Lo mire con detenimiento, deberia estar sorprendida y aterrada, pero solo estaba...sonrojada, avergonzada, no merecia tanta amabilidad de su parte...despues de lo que habia pasado, de lo que habia descubierto; no merecia ni una mirada de el.

-Deberias tenerme miedo, odiarme por lo que te hice...en cambio me tomas de la mano y me sonries como si fuera tu mejor amiga- Dije sonriendo de lado.

-No tienes la culpa de lo que paso, se que eres una vampireza pero no te tengo miedo, Diego cuando lo levantan temprano da mas miedo que tu-

Rode los ojos ante su comentario.

-Yo puedo dar miedo, si quiero-Susurro haciendo puchero de manera infantil.

-Pero se que no lo harias- Menciona sonriendo como si fueramos confidentes de toda la vida.

-Pueden dejar esa charla de mejores amigos para despues, Carlisle ya averiguo lo que necesitamos- Murmuro Demetri secamente...le molestaba mi amistad con Riley...le molestaba que le diera la atencion que el nunca habia recibido.

Carlisle nos señalo dos habitaciones que estaban al comienzo del pasillo, Rosalie no pudo detener las ganas de preguntarle que averiguo.

-Emmett esta a salvo...solo tiene unas cuantas contusiones pero nada grave- Le dijo a Riley alegremente.

-¿Y Sophie?

Carlisle guardo silencio.

Demetri y yo conociamos esa expresion...Carlisle jamas le ha gustado ser portador de malas noticias.

-Sophie no sobrevivio. Susurro Carlisle con tristeza.

La cara de Rosalie se transfiguro del dolor...no parecia ella...sus ojos estaban nublados por la agonia y la impotencia...sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que su corazon sentia...como se destrozaba con esas palabras.

-Era...solo una niña- Susurro vaciamente, no me di cuenta en el momento en que mis brazos la sujetaron como si de verdad existiera...Bella aparecio a su lado y trato de consolarla.

Demetri desvio la mirada para no encontrarse con la mia...no queria recordar a su pequeña amiga...su sonrisa y alegria de vivir...porque se acordaria de como murio...drenada por su Superior, Aro Vulturi.

El jamas se lo perdono pero no podiar hacer algo para impedirlo...ella era su presa y su Superior, la bestia sedienta de sangre.

-¿Quieres ver a Emmett? Pregunto Riley con suavidad.

Rosalie tan solo pudo asentir devilmente.

Carlisle entro de primero, se aseguro de que nos dejaran verlo y se hizo cargo personalmente del paciente.

Emmett se sorprendio de ver tres extraños visitandolo de manera inesperada.

-Soy Alice Cullen, hija del doctor Cullen; estos son mis amigos Riley y Demetri- Dije lo mas amigable que los nervios me dejaron.

-Un gusto conocerlos- Nos sonrio de la misma manera que lo hizo Rosalie antes de saber que estaba muerta...ahora yo le destrozaria esa vivacidad.

-Me entere que su esposa y su hija murieron en un accidente, lo lamento mucho-

-Si... ¿Rose era amiga tuya?- Pregunto sonriendome con nostalgia.

-Si, por eso vine a visitarlo...para saber que fue lo que paso exactamente-

Emmett me miro por unos segundos y luego sonrio.

-¿Has amado intensamente a una persona, estas segura de que siempre estara contigo pero cuando te das cuenta la has perdido para siempre?-

Su pregunta me golpeo como una bola demoledora, destruyendo la fortaleza de mi corazon.

-Eso paso ese dia...nosotros estabamos economicamente mal, mi negocio solo nos habia traido tristezas pero mi socio me llamo ese dia anunciandome que tenia buenas noticias...Sophie queria ir donde su abuela materna pero a Rose no le agrado que primero nos reunieramos con mi socio, Rose me decia que no confiara en el porque me traicionaria y empezamos a discutir-

Emmett dirigio su mirada a la ventana que proyectaba el parque lleno de gente.

-Cuando capte el auto, era muy tarde, el golpe destruyo por completo el auto...Rose recibio todo el impacto...Sophie habia caido inconciente apenas sintio el golpe mientras que yo seguia respirando...rogando que Rose estuviera con vida...pero al mirarla...tan tranquila...tan hermosa-

-Mis ultimas palabras antes de caer en la inconciencia fueron:

"Eres mi mundo, corazon...no dejes que este mundo se destruya"

Rosalie estaba al lado de Emmett, con lagrimas en los ojos y mirandolo con tanto amor.

Mi corazon dejo que la herida respirara y recordo con dolor, la imagen de mi angel...de Jasper...un angel que recordare.

-La muerte es apacible...facil...la vida es mas dificil- Susurro Bella laconicamente abrazando a Edward.

-Emmett, si tuviera tiempo de decirle algo a Rosalie... ¿que le diria?- Pregunte mirandolo y entendiendo cierta parte de su sufrimiento.

-Le diria...que lo lamento...lamento tanto no ser yo el que este sin vida en vez de ellas...lamento tanto ser un maldito idiota al no darme cuenta que el auto estaba a punto de estrellarse contra nosotros-

-No eres el culpable, amor, solo fue un accidente, ahora lo entiendo- Dijo Rosalie con dulzura.

-Emmett, se que esto es dificil de creer pero tengo un don, veo espiritus y Rose se encuentra aqui, necesita hablar contigo- Dije lo mas elocuente que pude.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi dolor? Rosalie esta muerta, no puede estar aqui-

-No, Emmett, lo que Alice dice es verdad...puedo oir a Rosalie, dime que ganariamos nosotros diciendote esto, no tenemos ningun beneficio ni te pedimos que ayudes a ninguna causa...solo te pedimos que creas- Dijo Riley, interviniendo en mi ayuda; sonrei ante sus palabras, nunca la hubiera dicha mejor.

Emmett no se opuso a lo que dijo Riley...empezaba a confiar.

-Dile una frase que le decia siempre que algo andaba mal: "En la vida y en la muerte siempre estare contigo, amor"- Susurro Rose sin quitar la mirada de Emmett

-"En la vida y en la muerte siempre estare contigo, amor" es lo que decia cuando tenian problemas- Dije con suavidad.

A Emmett se le nublaron los ojos por las lagrimas y bajo la mirada.

-Es imposible...Ellas no estarian muertas sino fuera por mi- Susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Dile que no tiene porque culparse...solo fue un accidente...nunca lo he culpado ni lo culpare, merece vivir tranquilamente, no cargando culpas que no son de el- Susurro Rosalie sonriendome calidamente...era una mujer hermosa, las heridas habian desaparecido, su cabello rubio y su esbelta figura la hacia mas bella...tan llena de vida.

-Dice que no es tu culpa, fue un accidente, no puedes culparte de algo que eres inocente- Dije centrandome en Emmett, olvidandome del pasado...por un momento.

-Claro que lo fue...debi evitar el choque pero no pude...ahora ellas estan muertas y yo sigo aqui...sin alguna razon para vivir...

Rosalie aparecio a su lado y coloco sus manos sobre las de el, Emmett se sobresalto un poco.

-Rosalie no te culpa, Emmett, ella esta a tu lado tomando tus manos, solo quiere que vivas tu vida intensamente, que la vivas por las dos-

-Lo tenia todo, una esposa maravillosa y una hija hermosa...pero ya no queda nada para mi, aqui-

-Tienes que vivir, Emmett, por nosotras, vive una vida maravillosa, prometemelo, por favor-

-Rose quiere que le prometas que viviras cada dia como si fuera el ultimo, quiere que lo hagas por ellas y por ti- Susurre sonriendo un poco.

-Quisiera que no te fueras...me sentire tan solo sin ti, mi angel- Dice Emmett con tristeza, Demetri me pasó un pañuelo...si Emmett veia que lloraba sangre se asustaria.

Riley me rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio mi cabello tratando de calmarme, decidio terminar por mi...si pronunciaba una palabra, mi semblante se destrozaria.

-Ella no se ira, si la mantienes viva dentro de tu corazon, entonces ella vivira por siempre- Dijo Riley dulcemente, Rosalie le sonrio en agradecimiento y pronuncio un gracias con suavidad, aunque Riley no pudiera verla la escucho y sonrio de vuelta.

Mis ojos se centraron en su sonrisa...si fuera un mundo diferente, donde no existieran las criaturas de los cuentos de terror ni peligros sobrenaturales, solo una familia extraña alojandose en la misteriosa casa.

-Alice, despues te puedes concentrarte en babear por Riley, ahora debes ayudar a cruzar a Rosalie- Dijo Bella, causando la risa de los hombres inmortales, fantasmas y humanos que pudieran oirla.

-No puedo abandonarlo sino esta seguro de que siempre estare con el, cuidandolo, amandolo- Susurro Rosalie, ignorando el comentario de Bella.

-Emmett, Rosalie quiere asegurarse antes de partir, que siempre recordaras que ella estara contigo dentro de tu corazon; cuidandote, amandote- Dije mirando los ojos cafes que solo denotaban amor y miedo.

Rosalie se acerco con dulzura, acaricio la mejilla de Emmett, el aludido se le acelero el corazon un poco y cerro los ojos.

-Dile que no importa lo que suceda, mi amor siempre sera suyo y lo estare esperando el tiempo que sea necesario- Dijo Rosalie levantandose de la cama.

-¿Esa es la luz? es muy hermosa- Susurro Rosalie maravillada, sonrei al saber que ya estaba lista, ella me dirigio una ultima mirada de agradecimiento antes de desvanecerse.

-Se ha ido- Dijo con la voz pastosa, Riley me abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Le sonrei a Riley y camine hacia Emmett, tome su mano y le susurre al oido las palabras de Rosalie antes de partir.

El me sonrio con lagrimas en sus ojos, apenas logro pronunciar un agradecimiento antes de que el medico de rutina interviniera.

-Estuviste maravilloso al hablar con Emmett, gracias- Susurre a Riley cuando salimos de la habitacion.

Riley no tuvo tiempo de responder porque una chica se lanzo sobre el.

-Riley, estaba muy preocupada por ti, cuando Diego me dijo lo de tu accidente, tenia que verte para quedarme tranquila- Dijo la chica hablando apresuradamente.

Diego venia detras de ella, con aspecto cansado y me sonrio al verme.

-Hola, Alice, lamento lo de Blake, es una amiga de Riley, se entrometio en mi conversacion con Bree apenas nombre al chico- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Blake, podrias quitarte de encima y ser mas educada?- Susurro Riley dejando a Blake a un lado y levantandose sonrojado.

-Hola, soy Blake, la...amiga de Riley- Dijo la chica con una leve risita.

-Hola soy Alice, su vecina- Le sonrei por mera cortesia, se notaba que la chica creia que Riley era suyo...no la culpaba, alguien tan perfecto como el, tiene que tener una dueña.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con Carlisle- Dije dejando a los tortolitos y caminando hacia Demetri y Carlisle.

-Pareces celosa, cariño- Dijo Demetri de manera burlona, rode los ojos ante su comentario.

-¿Que haras cuando termines con Bella y Edward?- Pregunto Carlisle mirandome espectante.

Mi mirada se desvio al chico que hablaba animadamente con Diego y la chica, algo dentro de mi se volvio pedazos...era mi corazon...sabia lo que se avecinaba y no lo soportaria.

-Lo dejare...hablare con Eleazar y llegaremos a un acuerdo- Dije manteniendo mis sentimientos al margen de esta decision.

Bella me miro asombrada, Edward bajaba la mirada y Demetri solo suspiraba.

-Sufriras, hija, ¿crees poder aguantar todo ese dolor en tu corazon? ¿crees poder abandonar ese amor que sientes por el? - Dijo Carlisle con seriedad...habia visto como sufri al perder a Jasper...no queria que se repitiera de nuevo.

-Tengo que intentarlo, Carlisle...el merece una vida normal...alejado de todo esto- Susurre devilmente...tenia que aceptar que Riley se habia metido en lo mas hondo de mi corazon...por mas que quisiera que fuera solo una muchacha parada frente a un chico pidiendole que la ame...no lo era...eramos totalmente diferente.

-Deberias olvidar lo que paso con Jasper y darle una oportunidad a Riley- Dijo Carlisle en modo de consejo, Riley escucho eso ultimo pero no agrego comentario alguno.

-Bueno, ya los mande a casa, estan mas tranquilos al verme vivo; ¿que haremos ahora?- Pregunto con un entusiasmo doloroso.

-Nos iremos a casa, debes comer algo y descansar, mañana resolveremos el problema de los tortolos- Dije colocando mi mejor cara, tomando su mano y guiandolo hacia la salida.

-¿Que pasara conmigo?- Dijo Demetri imitando mi puchero, me acerque a el, bese su mejilla y le susurre:

-Tambien vendras con nosotros, te quedaras en casa- Tambien le tome la mano y los conduje hacia el mercedes.

-Eso si que es un auto- Comento Demetri admirando el auto de Carlisle, me sente en el copiloto con mi padre al volante.

Demetri y Riley se sentaron en la parte trasera, sin dejar de adular el mercedes.

-Te dije que tenia buen gusto al escoger autos- Dijo Carlisle conduciendo hacia nuestro hogar.

-Bien, Sr "Buen gusto para los autos" tu amada hija necesita uno- Dije sonriendole angelicalmente.

-Lo pensare- Susurro riendo levemente.

Bajamos del auto, los inmortales a su velocidad regular y el humano a paso lento y que otros lo catologarian normal.

-¡Alice, Riley me tenian preocupada!- Dijo Esme un poco alterada.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, cariño- Dijo Carlisle sonriendole divertido.

-Amor, si te extrañe pero ellos me tenian preocupada...¿Riley por que tienes vendas?- Esme se altero mas al ver a Riley con vendas y algunos moretones, Carlisle le explico que habia tenido un accidente.

-Debiste llamarme, Carlisle, Riley es nuestra responsabilidad...y ¿como termino Demetri en todo esto?- Pregunto Esme al ver a nuestro invitado.

Me encogi levemente, ahora tendria que decirle lo que habia pasado...

-Riley te mintio...no fue a casa de Diego, fue a buscarme-

-Lo se- Dijo de manera neutra.

Mi rostro era de pura sorpresa...que mi madre lo supiera y no lo haya detenido...era su culpa que Riley estuviera metido en esto, la sorpresa fue sustituida por el enojo.

-¡¿Y no lo detuviste?-

-¡Alice!- Dijeron todos en la habitacion menos mi madre.

-Eleazar me lo conto todo, dijo que no podia evitarlo y que no podia contartelo porque lo evitarias; lo siento, cariño- Susurro y se acerco a abrazarme, no podia negarme, no era su culpa.

-Creo que debemos cazar, Demetri se esta interesando por el cuello de Riley y a nosotros no nos vendria mal un poco de alimento- Dijo Carlisle haciendo que Demetri apartara la mirada de Riley, causando una carcajada de mi parte.

-Cariño, la cena esta lista en el comedor, el jugo esta en el refrigerador...¿Hija no vienes?- Me pregunto Esme al ver que me dirigia a mi habitacion.

-Cazare despues de que ustedes lo hagan...no te preocupes, mama, estaremos bien- Le sonrei para tranquilizarla y ella tan solo suspiro.

No tardaron en desaparecer, la velocidad vampirica era mil veces mas rapida que la humana pero estaba deprimida como para disfrutar de la expresion de asombro de Riley.

No le di tiempo de que pronunciara alguna palabra porque desapareci antes de que reaccionara de la desaparicion de mis padres.

No destruiria la habitacion como hacia Irina, tampoco haria mediacion como Kate y menos mataria a alguien para tranquilizarme como lo haria Tanya; las hijas de Eleazar no eran ni parecidas al padre.

Solo...me recoste en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo...como si la soluccion a mis problemas estuviera escrita en el.

Estaba enamorada de Riley, lo aceptaba pero mi amor por Jasper seguia alli, vivo y tratando de ser liberado...no lograba entender como me enamore de dos personas...sabiendo que el amor significa entregarle tu corazon a una persona; en mi caso tendria que dividirlo.

He oido del amor a primera vista...nunca crei en semejante tonteria...como siempre, tuvo que pasarme a mi para poder creer que es cierto.

Rayos paresco una adolenceste entre un dilema amoroso...pero la realidad es que soy una mujer de 109 años estancada en la adolescencia.

Senti el sonido de la perilla al abrirse y el aroma de Riley llenando la habitacion...impregnandolo con su aroma.

-Al, necesitamos hablar-Susurro dulcemente, suspire al oir su voz...no era dificil enamorarse de Riley.

-Pasa-

Riley entro a mi habitacion, cerro la puerta con cuidado y se sento en mi cama; me levante para poder mirarlo pero el tenia la vista baja.

-Supongo que sabes que estoy enamorado de ti...cuando Carlisle nombro a Jasper, tu mirada se torno triste...solo quiero que confies en mi y me cuentes...sere todo lo que tu quieras, Al- Susurro sonrojado...mis ojos captaron los flujos de sangre acumulandose en sus mejillas y tuve que apartar la mirada.

-Jasper era mi novio tiempo atras, antes de que ocurriera mi cambio y el de mis padres...Eleazar me dijo que el no pertenecia a este mundo asi que tuve que dejarlo...me dolio demasiado ver todo el sufrimiento que le estaban causando mis mentiras y me despedida porque lo amaba...de hecho lo sigo amando- Tuve que respirar profundamente para mantener mi voz estable...para mantener mis sentimientos estables.

Riley desvio la mirada, apretando la mandibula.

-Pero mi corazon se ha dividido...amo a Jasper, es cierto...pero tambien te amo a ti- Susurre en voz baja.

El me miro con intensidad, como si pudiera ver dentro de mi, acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar y se acerco hasta juntar sus labios con los mios.

Sus labios se sentian suaves y calidos, entreabrio sus labios dejando que su aliento me invadiera, me sentia tan conectada con el que no me di cuenta que el me habia rescostado suavemente en mi cama.

-Muerdeme, Al-Susurro separandose levemente, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no habian segundas intenciones, solo sinceridad y amor...Eleazar me habia comentado que beber de un humano sin matarlo era tomado como una union de amor y de sangre...si lo mordia, estaria conectada a el por siempre.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello levemente, dejando un camino de besos por toda su extencion -Se que quieres hacerlo, solo muerdeme, Al-

El olor de su sangre invadio mis sentidos, sentia la ponzoña rebosando mi boca, me acerque a su cuello, deposite un casto beso antes de morderlo.

El sabor de su sangre era mil veces mejor que su olor, tan calida y dulce...sentia como la sed se iba apagando con cada gota pero me obligue a mi misma a detenerme.

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos, acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza.

-No debiste permitirme eso-

-Quitando la debilidad, debes aceptar que fue muy erotico- Dijo sonriendo levemente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Lo lleve a su habitacion, me asegure que estuviera comodo y despues me dispuse a tratar de leer un libro para calmar mis nervios apenas llegaran mis padres.

Carlisle y Esme entraron, me preguntaron por Riley y les dije que estaba dormido sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Bebiste sangre de Riley- Dijo mi madre, el libro temblo por un momento y luego la mire desconcertada.

-¿Por que dices eso?-

-Porque tus ojos son escarlata y el libro que estas leyendo esta al revez- Dijo Demetri sentandose al lado mio con una sonrisa burlona.

Rode lo ojos con indignacion y suspire.

-Cariño, si vas a mentir, miente decentemente, tienes siglos haciendolo- Dijo Carlisle encendiendo la tv.

-¿Acaso no me regañaran por haberlo mordido?- Pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Hija, ya lo mordiste...no hay algo que podamos hacer, no te preocupes, solo lo debilitaste un poco; no le sucedera nada- Dijo Esme sentandose al lado de Carlisle, viendo la tv.

-Desearia tenerlos como padres- Dijo Demetri riendo levemente.

-Te gustan cuando te conviene- Susurre volteando el libro para tratar de leerlo, necesiaba olvidarme de lo que paso...al menos, guardarlo y no verlo.

**Riley Pov**

Desperte adormilado, un poco debil pero feliz; aun recordaba detalle por detalle lo de anoche.

Involuntariamente toque mis labios como si pudieran conservar restos de aquel beso.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo muy idiota...el amor te hace eso, me dijo una vez Diego.

-¡El humano desperto!- Dijo Demetri, sabia que el me odiaba y irremediablemente era mutuo.

Alice aparecio en un segundo para analizar mi cuello con sumo cuidado, suspire y camine hacia el comedor ignorando a Alice.

-¡Hola hijo!- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa calida, desde que sabia el secreto de los Cullen, me parecian asombrosamente perfectos...por algo eran inhumanos aunque su bondad fuera la de un humano.

-Hola Esme y ¿Carlisle donde esta?- Pregunte mientras me servia el desayuno, deberia ser la unica persona que comiera en esta casa pero Esme lo hacia mas llevadero.

-Esta en su estudio, terminando cosas del trabajo, ¿lo necesitas?- Pregunto viendo como devoraba su comida sonriendome.

-No...bueno, solo queria decirles que no regañaran a Alice...la idea de que morderme fue mia, ella no tiene la culpa- Dije claramente, no queria que ella terminara mal despues que la habia obligado a beber de mi.

-No quieras parecer caballeroso y dulce al interceder por ella- Protestó Demetri leyendo el periodico.

-Es la verdad, ademas si lo fuera no es asunto tuyo- Dijé con enojo, Demetri se levanto con rapidez y agarro mi cuello con fuerza.

-Todo lo que le suceda a Alice, es asunto mio- Dijó apretando su agarre, podia ver en sus ojos escarlata toda la rabia contenida.

Carlisle aparecio a nuestro lado, apartando con suavidad el agarre de Demetri y examinando mi cuello para asegurarse de que no hubiera fractura.

-Demetri, debes respetar a Riley, no tenias porque meterte con el; espero que tengas mas respeto con Riley, es nuestro invitado- Dijó Carlisle de manera seria a Demetri, el aludido tan solo volvio a su puesto sin argumentar nada mas.

Alice aparecio de repente con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto sinitiendo la tension en el ambiente.

-Tu humano se salvo de ser llevado al infierno por tu padre- Susurro Demetri sonriendole ironicamente.

Alice se acerco con rapidez examinando de nuevo mi cuello, suspiro al ver que no habia sido grave pero la preocupacion todavia estaba en sus ojos.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- Le pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

-Bella y Edward...no los veo desde anoche...tampoco los oigo, es como si hubieran desaparecido...trate de encontrarlos, entrando en trance- Susurro mirandome con tristeza...temiendo por ellos.

-Los encontraremos, no te preocupes- Dijé con tranquilidad, mi mirada se fijo en Demetri que se removia incomodo en su sitio.

-Demetri, eres un cazador de almas, debes saber donde se encuentran ubicadas; ayudanos-Dijé mirandolo a los ojos, se notaba que sabia algo que a nosotros se nos escapaba, algun secreto que no podia contar.

Alice miro a Demetri con una esperanza indescriptible, se acerco a ell y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Dem, eres mi amigo, se que puedo confiar en ti, ayudanos por favor- Susurro con suavidad.

Demetri desvio la mirada y separo las manos de Alice de las suyas.

-No tengo idea de donde estan-Dijó secamente.

-Eso es porque no buscaste bien, intentalo por Alice-Sugerí sin perder la oportunidad de saber lo que escondia.

-Por favor, Dem- Dijó Alice tomando su barbilla haciendolo que la mirara.

-Estan con Aro- Dijó antes de que la mano de Alice se estampara contra su mejilla, fue como si dos piedras de marmol chocaran.

-¿Por que rayos no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto friamente, ya no era la esperanzada Alice...su semblante habia cambiado.

Demetri toco su mejilla temiendo encontrarse con el vacio del golpe tan fuerte que le dio.

-No puedes hacer nada, Alice; es uno de los originales, luchar contra el seria suicidio- Dijó de manera autoritaria.

-Transportame hacia alla- Sentenció mirandolo seriamente.

-No puedo hacer-

-Si puedes-

-Seria ponerte en peligro, no lo hare-

-Si lo haras, Demetri, sino quieres que Aro sepa que revelaste secretos del infierno-

-Hazlo- Dijó Demetri sin vacilacion, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su puesto de siglos por Alice.

-Dem, recuerdas cuando te dije que no podia con todas las almas y tu me dijiste "no las veas como almas terrenales sino como personas que necesitan ser salvadas" y en este momento hay dos personas que necesitan ser salvadas, Dem- Dijó Alice, ya no habia frialdad ni enojo, solo la sinceridad y el querer ayudar.

Demetri abrazo a Alice con fuerza antes de susurrar las palabras liberadoras:

-Te transportare-

-Espera cariño, nosotros tambien iremos- Dijó Esme preocupada por su hija.

-Yo tambien- Dijé ignorando las oposiciones de Alice.

-Todos tomense de las manos y no se suelten- Ordenó Demetri.

Hicimos lo que nos ordenó, mi mirada se encontro con la de Alice, le di un suave apreton a su mano y ella me sonrio levemente antes de respirar hondo.

Senti como mi cuerpo era arrastrado por una fuerza sobrehumana, mi agarre se hizo mas fuerte porque lo que sea que me arrastrase estaba tirando de mi para separarme.

De repente la fuerza desaparecio y caimos en una recepcion, debo decir que para ser mi primera transportacion no fue un buen aterrizaje y mi trasero esta de testigo.

-Al fin llegas Demetri- Menciono una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo-castaño, con el mismo tez palido de los Cullen pero sus ojos eran tan rojo y malvados como los de un demonio.

-Hola Heidi- Dijó Demetri con indiferencia.

-Sabia que traerias a tu chica- Dijó mirando con desden a Alice.

-¿Donde esta Aro?- Preguntó Demetri ignorando su comentario.

-En su trono como siempre...tal parece que nos trajiste un aperitivo- Dijó acercandose a velocidad vampirica pero Alice se interpuso entre nosotros.

-Alejate de el-Demandó con la voz tan filosa como la de una daga.

-Bien bien, te pones de mal humor cuando no bebes sangre humana- Dijó como si fueran amigas.

Alice tomo mi mano y empezo a caminar detras de Demetri, con Esme y Carlisle siguiendonos de cerca.

Dos grandes puertas se abriendo dejando visualizar una gran estancia con tres tronos en los cuales estaban unos hombres inusualmente perfectos pero que solo inspiraban maldad.

-Mi querido Demetri, te envio por un alma y tuve que enviar a la dulce Janea buscarte y me trajo dos- Señalo a una niña con cara de angel y ojos de demonio que no tendria mas de 13 años.

-Estaba ocupado, mi señor, Alice tenia que resolver un problema con el y luego si podia llevarmelo- Dijó Demetri apretando la mandibula.

-Estamos en el infierno, no se cumplen reglas- Dijó como si disfrutara lo que pasaba.

-Si me hubieras dado tiempo, te lo hubiera traido- Argumentó Demetri a la defensiva.

-Jane me trajo dos...tal parece que trajiste un pequeño aperitivo- Susurro fijando su mirada en mi, los otros dos hombres voltearon a verme con interes.

-El no es un aperitivo, Mi Señor- Dijo Demetri un poco tenso.

-Demetri, no cumpliste lo encomendado y ahora me niegas un aperitivo; desgraciadamente recibiras tu castigo, Felix, ya sabes que hacer- Llamo a un hombre de cabello castaño con la misma altura y contextura de Emmett.

-Si, mi Señor- Respondio el aludido con una sonrisa burlona en los labios; se preparo para atacar como un luchador de boxeo.

Si hubiera parpadeado me lo hubiera perdido, fue tan rapido y terrible que casi puedo recordarlo por completo; Felix se lanzo sobre Demetri, pero este lo esquivo, sien embargo Felix no se dio por vencido; visto desde un angulo humano, era una perfecta pieza de ballet.

-Jane- Susurro el hombre como si estuviera cantando una nana, la pequeña niña ataco a Alice sin que ella pudiera impedirlo; mi corazon se acelero de impotencia, no podia hacer algo para salvarla.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera de repente, reino un silencio en la habitacion y un solo ruido se escucho, el ruido de cabezas siendo decapitadas.

La conmocion poblo todos los rostros de la habitacion; una luz cegadora aparecio de la nada vislumbrando a un hombre pero mi atencion estaba puesta en el rubio que habia terminado de decapitar a Jane, Alice jadeó de la impresion como si se ahogara.

Era Jasper...como inmortal.

Sus ojos dorados me miraron por un momento, no habia odio ni rabia; habia pura gratitud, mi rostro se descompusó de la confusion.

-Aro, hermano mio; te advertí de los aperitivos y de los secuetros humanos- Dijó el hombre con una tranquilidad envidiable.

-Eleazar, este es mi territorio y no puedes darme ordenes- Demandó Aro sin ratro del tono burlon de siempre.

-De hecho, toda la tierra es mia; por lo tanto puedo mandar en donde me plazca- Dijó con determinacion sin importar que los otros dos hombres lo estuvieran aniquilando con la mirada.

Aro apretó la mandibula por la rabia, aguantandose todo lo que tenia que decirle a Eleazar.

-Jasper, encargate de darle su merecido castigo a Aro- Dijó Eleazar con tranquilidad dandole la espalda a Aro y caminando hacia nosotros.

Jasper desaparecio en un segundo y volvio con una bella mujer rubia muy asustada.

-Sulpicia-Susurró Aro como si le clavaran una flecha directo al

corazon.

Jasper tomó a la mujer por el cuello dispuesto a decapitarla; Aro se movio con rapidez empujandolo tan fuerte que destrozó la pared.

-!No la toques! Sentenció Aro con furia, Jasper tan solo sonrio burlonamente y miro a Eleazar.

-Hermano mio, ese es tu castigo, borrar a la bella Sulpicia de tu existencia- Eleazar ya estaba al lado de Alice abrazandola como un padre abraza a su hija.

-No lo hagas...por favor, Eleazar- Susurró Aro mirando a Eleazar de manera suplicante; Eleazar suspiró y miro a Jasper.

-Vamonos-

El asintio y trato de ayudar a Demetri pero el de manera grosera le dio a entender que no queria recibir ayuda de el.

De nuevo sentí la sensacion de ser arrastrado por algo mas fuerte, cerre mis ojos para disminuir la sensacion hasta que volví a sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies; al abrir los ojos me sorprendi gratamente.

**Alice Pov **

**-**Siempre lo supiste y jamas me lo dijiste...supiste cuanto sufrí y fuiste capaz de gurdar silencio- Susurré mirando a Eleazar con una profunda decepcion...el habia sido como un segundo padre para mi y ahora me daba cuenta que solo era una mentira.

-Alice, querida; dejame explicarte- Me dijó Eleazar tomando mis manos, Riley dejo de ver el inmenso palacio de Eleazar para acercase a mi y abrzarme por la cintura para sostenerme.

-Explicarme que tuviste a Jasper todo este tiempo en tu palacio y nunca me lo dijiste, sabiendo todo lo que sufrí al estar alejada de el-

-Allie- Llamo con su suave voz, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo...aun no lograba procesar que el estuviera aqui...conmigo.

-Jasper- Susurré sin aliento; estaba tal cual como lo recordaba...tan hermoso...tan perfecto.

-¿Podemos hablar? yo te lo explicare todo sin necesidad de que atormentes a Eleazar- Dijó sonriendome de lado; Eleazar tambien sonrio al verme con una diminuta sonrisa en mis labios.

-Bueno, mas vale que sea una gran explicacion, Whitlock- Dijé caminando a su lado, el se rió ante mi comentario.

Llegamos a un pequeño jardin alejado del palacio; podia oler el aroma de la rosas en el aire; era tan relajante que te sentias plena y viva en ese jardin.

-Tanto tiempo lejos de ti...sigues siendo igual de hermosa y encantadora- Dijó Jasper mirandome profundamente; tan solo pude sonreirle, no compartia su opinion pero no tenia animo para discutir.

Jasper me contempló por un momento y luego apartó la mirada de mi rostro suspirando con pesar.

-No se si me creas, Allie; es bastante dificil porque mi historia es muy diferente a la tuya- Susurró en voz baja sin levantar la vista para mirarme.

Tome su mano entre las mias con dulzura; pero algo me llamo la atencion en su mano...un anillo...un anillo de matrimonio...el tiempo se detuvo y solo escuche un sonido...el de mi corazon rompiendose de nuevo.

Jasper tomo mi rostro, apartando las lagrimas de sangre que rodaban las mejillas y acunando mi rostro entre su manos dulcemente, no tenia fuerzas para apartarme.

-Despues de tu partida, te busque en miles de lugares; nunca me rendí pero tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Maria...me transformo en inmortal sin tener la menor consideracion...Eleazar me encontró, agonizando por el dolor que me provocaba el veneno y me trajó a su palacio; me enseño todo lo que se de lucha, de caza y tambien me ayudo a recordarte...cuando me transformé en vampiro no te recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba a mis padres; aunque finalmente te recordé mi corazon habia entabladó una estrecha relacion con Clarissa, la sobrina de Eleazar...pero habia una parte de mi corazon que aun te amaba...mi corazón tomó una decision...decidí casarme con Clarissa-

Ver sus ojos me confirmo lo que yo tanto temia, ama con locura a Clarissa, por eso se casó con ella pero mi corazon en un vano intento por recuper su vitalidad formulo la pregunta.

-¿Y nosotros?-

Jasper acarició mi mejilla con ternura y me sonrio de lado; como cuando estabamos juntos porque sabia que era la sonrisa por la que yo moria.

-Seremos amigos...ademas Riley se nota que daria la vida por ser el que te haga sonreir todos los dias...no le importa lo que eres...deberias darle una oportunidad-

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar ese beso, Jasper cerro los ojos y sonrio.

-Lo amas, puedo sentirlo, lo amas pero temes equivocarte al elegirlo y hacerle daño- El abrio los ojos y suspiro con desaliento.

Mire el cielo despejado y recorde aquella tarde que estabos acostados en el pasto dibujando con el dedo cuanto nos amabamos en el cielo...ahora eso era tan efimero...un recuerdo...

De repente la imagen de Riley, sus labios, sus ojos, sus brazos; todo su ser poblo mi mente como si fuera lo unico que importara y mi corazon respondio acelerandose ante esa imagen.

-No puedo, el no pertenece a nuestro mundo, no lo condenare a esta eternidad, merece vivir- Susurré volviendo a mi decision inicial de hablar con Eleazar.

-No tienes porque transformarlo-

-¿Y cuando envejesca y yo no? ¿cuando muera y yo siga eternamente viva? ¿podre soportar perderlo?- Dijé con impotencia...si podia...lo haria por el...pero sabria que el me pediria que lo transformara, ignorando todos los cambios que esa decision conllevaba.

-Lo haras sufrir si te alejas de el, Allie, ambos sabemos como se siente- Me dijó Jasper suavemente abrazandome, trantando de reconfortarme.

Sabia a la perfeccion el daño que le causaria pero evitaria los siglos de sufrimiento que pasaria si lo transformara en un inmortal.

Besé la mejilla de Jasper y me levante del asiento.

-Con el tiempo me olvidara y comenzara su vida sin la menor intervencion mia-

Jasper se levanto y me sonrio.

-Escucha a tu corazon, Allie, a veces la solucion no es la correcta sino la mas arriesgada y absurda- Me susurró en el oido antes de desaparecer de mi lado, dejandome sola en el jardin.

Me dirigí al estudio de Eleazar, entrando sin percatarme de la presencia de Demetri y mi padre, Carlisle.

-Tal parece que no pudieron calmar al demonio- Susurró Demetri viendo con interes, rodé los ojos por su comentario y fijé mi vista en Eleazar.

-¿Donde esta Riley?-

-Paseando con Esme- Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, sino estuviera tan apesadumbrada me hubiera reido.

-Quiero que mandes a Riley a casa-

-Esta bien- Dijó Eleazar, estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos pero lo interrumpí.

-Y borrarle cualquier recuerdo mio o de ustedes- Dijé con determinacion a pesar de que mi corazon se muriera por dentro.

-Pero Alice- Dijeron los tres hombres en modo de protesta.

-Es una decision tomada-

Eleazar suspiro y me miro por un momento tratando de hallar algun titubeo de mi parte pero chasqueo los dedos al no encontrarlo.

-Espero que no te estes equivocando- Me dijó cuando me dispuse para salir de su estudio con en alma a los pies.

Tan solo pude asentir cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tragandome el sollozo que guardaba mi pecho.

Riley Pov

Abrí mis ojos y pestañe varias veces por la desorientacion y los rayos de sol que se coloban por mi ventana.

Habia tenido un extraño y asombroso sueño; donde existian vampiros, fantasmas; donde conocia a la realeza del cielo y la del infierno, sacudí mi cabeza levemente, debia decirle a Diego que no me diera tanta comida chatarra por la noche.

Sentia un inmenso vacio en el pecho, como si alguien me faltara...era demasiado el dolor que mi pecho abarcaba...como si el corazon se hundiera en un pozo de profunda decepcion y añoranza...extrañaba algo de ese sueño...a alguien...pero no podia recordar a quien.

Me cepille los dientes, termine de vestirme, bajé a desayunar con papa y mama como todos los dias pero esa presion en el pecho seguia alli, sabia que era algo emocional porque mis padres me habian enseñado a diferenciar un infarto de un simple sentimiento.

Caminé hacia la secundaria mirando al horizonte como si ya no importara nada mas que ese sueño...mas que el sueño...esa persona borrosa...si tan solo pudiera recordarla.

Cuando llegue a la secundaria un mercedes pasó como si del viento se tratase y mi memoria se activo; mi cerebro aclaro cada imagen, cada palabra, cada recuerdo y todo estuvo en su lugar.

Alice

Mi corazon palpitaba por ella de manera descontrolada, como si reviviera de un letargo pero me di cuenta que ella no estaba, no sabia donde buscarla y posiblemente estaria lejos de aqui.

-¿No te han dicho que no te des por vencido al primer golpe?- Dijó una melodiosa voz, mi corazon se acelero al escucharla, me di la vuelta para verla, estacionando un Porshe amarillo, mientras se bajan Demetri, Jasper y una chica castaña-rojiza.

No espere a que abriela la puerta, la abrí yo mismo y la saque para abrazarla completamente.

-No vuelvas a dejarme- Le susurre al oido

-Nunca- Me respodió con un dulce beso en los labios, la dejé en el suelo suavemente para saludar a los chicos.

-¿Demetri estudiando? eso es nuevo- Dijé queriendo molestar al vampiro que tan solo rodo los ojos.

-Riley, Demetri pertenece a la guardia de Eleazar, estudiara con nosotros para ayudarnos...Jasper y Clarissa tambien nos ayudaran y estudiaran con nosotros; Clarissa es la esposa de Jasper- Dijó Alice, sonriendo al explicarme todo.

-No me digas que tengo que levantarme temprano- Dijo Clarissa haciendo una mueca chistosa con los labios.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- Dijé riendome levemente y abrazando por la cintura a Alice.

-Si me permiten, ire a que la rubia sexy de camisa azul sea la guia del triste estudiante nuevo- Dijó Demetri caminando en direccion a Charlotte.

Todos reimos al ver a Demetri tratando de ligarse a Charlotte, una rubia inteligente.

-¿Listo para empezar?- Me susurró Alice suavemente, besando mi mejilla.

-Mas que nunca- Respondí mirandola con adoracion y besando sus labios con dulzura.

Fin


End file.
